romantic_siblingsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Bro
A complete list of all of the chapters and the omake ( extras ) from Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga '' ''Shoujiki ni Nattara can be found below. >>>Click on the Chapter number or the Chapter title to go to the page with all of the information and a chronicle of the chapter's story displayed. Omake ( Extra ) manga that are attached to each chapter can be found following the chapter's story, in the Omake ( Extra ) section. Chapter 1 : If My Little Sister Became My Girlfriend >>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 1.5 : When it Gets a Little Embarrassing Chapter 2 : When a Brother and Sister Start Dating >>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 2.5 : What if She Gets Happy? Chapter 3 : When a Siscon Brother and a Brocon Sister Become Honest [With One Another] >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 3.5 : What if My Sister Found My Weak Point? Chapter 4 : When You Can't Look Straight Ahead >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 4.5 : When Your Head is Full [of Ideas] Chapter 5 : What if I Become My Sister's Boyfriend? >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 5.5 : When My Sister is Alone in My Room Chapter 6 : When You Do Your Best, I Want to Root for You >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 6.5 : If the Pair Became a Trio Chapter 7 : When You Want to Turn a Lie into Truth (Part 1) Chapter 7.1 : When You Want to Turn a Lie into Truth (Part 2) >>>>>>[& Sis Chapter 7.1|Omake ( Extra ) 7.5 : If the Unchanging [Makes You Become Curious]] Chapter 8 : When You Want to Look Up at the Sky After the Rain >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 8.5 : When You Don't Understand a Maiden's Heart Chapter 9 : When You Want to Know the Secret of Deliciousness >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 9.5 : When Your Smile Becomes Dazzling Chapter 10 : When You Can't Return to Your Childhood >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 10.1 : When Sharing Doubles the Fun >>>>>>[& Sis Chapter 10|Omake ( Special ) 10.5 : When I Want to Play a Prank [While You're Sleeping]] Chapter 11 : When You Need to Have Self-Control >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 11.1 : [Uta the Cat Girl] >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 11.5 : When You Can't Focus on Your Studies Chapter 12 : When You Become Curious About Her Secret >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 12.5 : When She Becomes More and More Mysterious [& Sis Chapter 13|Chapter 13 : When My Sister [Buys a Swimsuit]] >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 13.5 : When My Sister Acts Strange Chapter 14 : When You Want to Play in the Summer >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 14.5 : When the Gal Boy and the Otaku Girl Become Honest ( Part 1 ) Chapter 15 : When You Want to be Together Forever ( Part 1 ) >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 15.1 : When the Gal Boy and the Otaku Girl Become Honest ( Part 2 ) Chapter 15.5 : When You Want to be Together Forever ( Part 2 ) >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 15.9 : When the Gal Boy and the Okaku Girl Become Honest ( Part 3 ) Chapter 16 : When You've Decided to Face Each Other >>>>>>Omake ( Extra ) 16.5 : When Your Imagination Goes Wild Category:List of Chapters and Omake